


Almost Easy

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oneshot, Sunday fic challenge, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia loves to play the drums. Historia is also a really tiny person. So when she decides to audition for a local yet somewhat famous band, it's easy for them to underestimate her. That is, until she plays. And when she plays... she leaves them shook.





	Almost Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this is what Historia plays: https://youtu.be/a06Voru2eFI

Historia’s heart was pounding. She was absolutely nervous. Contrary to what people usually thought, and how she presented herself, she wasn’t really all that confident. It was easy to fake it, not so easy to actually feel it. But this was really important to her, so even though she was hyperventilating and she felt absolutely sick to her stomach, she forced herself to sit there and wait.

The last beat of a drum rattled through the air and faded away, and Historia clasped her hands together tightly.

“Alright, next!”

Her heart skipped a beat. She looked around, hoping desperately that there was someone else still waiting, but she was the last one. She had no choice but to stand up and approach the band, where a bunch of eyes stared curiously at her.

Historia was there to audition for her favourite band. They were native to her city, so when they held auditions they had decided to do it where they were most familiar. The moment Historia had seen the ad, she had known that she _had_ to audition. If she didn’t do this, she would be forever upset with herself. This was an opportunity she couldn’t lose thanks to her anxiety.

An extremely attractive tall, blonde woman stepped forward and offered her hand. She played keyboard and Historia knew that her name was Nanaba before she even introduced herself.

“Hey there. My name is Nanaba. That there is Ymir on guitar, Mikasa on bass, Annie who is also on guitar and then me on keyboard. Are you here to try out for the drums?”

Historia swallowed thickly and nodded. “M-my name is Historia. Yes I am. Thank you for having me.”

Nanaba smiled at her, and it gave her the courage to look at the other band members. Mikasa and Annie were staring at her, not unkindly but not really kindly either, and the stony look in their eyes made her uncomfortable. Ymir, though, she was outright glaring like Historia had somehow stepped on her cat, and _that_ made her nerves mount so hard her hands started shaking. Why was Ymir looking at her like this? Didn’t they _want_ a new drummer?

“Don’t mind her,” Nanaba told her kindly. “She’s still salty about us losing our previous drummer, Sasha.” She rolled her eyes. “Just do your thing and show us what you’ve got.” She handed the drum sticks over. Historia took them with a gulp.

“Th-thank you,” she stuttered.

It was all so unnerving. Historia hated how unsure she suddenly felt. What if she messed up? What if they thought she was an idiot, or worse, talentless? They certainly weren’t looking at her with any interest, as if they expected her to be the missing piece they needed. If anything, they looked a little sceptical.

 _It’s because of how small I am,_ Historia thought as she made her way over to the lonely drums in the corner. Everyone situated themselves on the couches in the garage and she clenched her hands tightly around the sticks. _They always underestimate me because of that._ Well, now was her time to prove them wrong. To wow them.

“Uh, do all of you know Almost Easy by Avenged Seven Fold?”

Historia saw everyone’s eyes widen in surprise, which melted her nervousness away to irritation. Clearly no one here expected her to actually play well.

“We know it. Don’t think I have it though.” Nanaba pulled her phone out to look.

“Can I connect my phone to your speakers?” Historia asked.

Nanaba immediately nodded her head. Historia did so. Her stomach was churning with nerves, but she was now determined to not let them get to her. She was going to do this. She was going to blow them away.

When the song began, Historia closed her eyes and let the music flow into her bones. She lifted her hands, sticks ready, and then she started to play.

XxX

What on earth did this little girl think she was doing here? Ymir stared at this ‘Historia’ with a glare, and she knew she was intimidating her. Good. Their band didn’t have space for wusses. Maybe she was being too mean, but whatever. No one could replace Sasha. _No one._ Sasha had been the core of their band, the energetic force that propelled them to somewhat stardom. Of course, Sasha had decided to leave them so that she could pursue an actual career. Didn’t mean Ymir had to accept it, though.

Before Historia started to play, while she was busy scrolling for the song, Nanaba sent her a look. Ymir knew that look. It was disappointment and it was a warning, but Ymir didn’t care. She didn’t need to do anything else. This tiny chick? Play something like Avenged Sevenfold? Ymir wanted to laugh already. Maybe if Historia wasn’t so pretty, Ymir would have already. But she remained on her side of the couch and kept her mouth shut, waiting for Historia to crash and burn all on her own.

The song was pretty loud when it started. It was just an instrumental but only minus the drums. Ymir was fully prepared for a laughable performance, but the second the music started Historia’s hands flew forward, and rapid fire drum beats echoed around the garage. Ymir’s eyes widened.

Historia transformed right before her eyes. Before she had been literally shaking, but now she was… vibrant. Historia straightened in the seat, eyes opening. She looked up and caught Ymir’s gaze, and held it unflinchingly. It was like she was a different person entirely, pouring her very soul into playing those drums—which she was doing perfectly. Like damn. Ymir suddenly felt like an incredible douchebag.

 _Why do I always judge people so quickly?_ she wondered to herself.

Historia really looked like a different person. She was on drums, but she commanded the whole room. She was demanding that they all watch her performance, that they all bow down to her, and Ymir truly wanted to. She sat forward and pressed a fist to her mouth, staring intently.

She played the entire song. When she was done, she crashed the cymbal one more time and then sat back, breathing hard. Her chest heaved and her face was dripping with sweat. Ymir was honestly… impressed. Ymir was the first to stand and step forward to address Historia, which seemed to remind her that she was nervous, because her confidence melted away and Ymir heard her swallow hard.

“How long have you been playing?” Ymir asked her.

Historia’s eyes darted to her lap. “Um, since I was eight.”

Ymir lifted a brow. “You don’t look like a drummer at all,” she added. Nanaba shot up and placed a hand on her arm.

“Ymir, don’t.”

Ymir shrugged her arm off. “How soon can you start?” Historia blinked. Everyone else looked just as surprised, which made Ymir furrow her brows. “What? You all heard that, right? She’s this… fucking midget but holy shit she doesn’t just play the drums, she _becomes_ the drums. That was almost like watching porn.” She turned back to look at Historia, grinning. Historia’s cheeks were flushed but she looked highly pleased with herself. “So would you like to join us, little drummer?”

Historia stood and set the sticks down on the stool. “Are you sure?”

Ymir snorted. “Fuck yes. Don’t let me being a dick earlier scare you off. You’re really good, and we need that.”

Nanaba seemed very, very lost. “Ymir, are you feeling alright?” She pressed a hand to Ymir’s forehead and everyone chuckled.

“Man, fuck off.” Ymir swatted her hand away, but she grinned as well. “I know I’m a hardass, okay? But I want her.” She turned her eyes back to Historia, who was staring so intently up at her that for a long second, Ymir felt that gaze slice right through her soul.

 _Goddamn,_ she thought. _We’re gonna have great times with this one._

“Little drummer, though?” Nanaba questioned. Ymir opened her mouth to defend the title, but Historia spoke up before her.

“I’d love to join!” Her nerves seemed to have settled, because she wasn’t shaking anymore. “And you can call me little drummer,” she said, smiling a tad mischievously, “if I can call you skyscraper.”

Ymir found herself laughing. Slowly, the sting of Sasha leaving was subsiding. She held a hand out. “Sure thing, little drummer.” They clasped hands.

The second their skin touched, a tingle ran up Ymir’s arm. Her eyes widened a tiny bit, but she schooled her expression. Historia was suddenly whisked away by Nanaba and the rest of the band. They were all happy to have her join—and they confirmed that they wanted her, too. Ymir stared at Historia, wondering what that had been about. She stared at her hand.

Why had that felt so weird? Whatever it was, she had to agree that she liked the look in Historia’s eyes when she played. Everyone started telling her what she would need to do and expect, but in the middle of it Historia glanced over, and Ymir caught her eyes.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and when it was over, Ymir’s chest was warm.


End file.
